Happiness
by Opin88
Summary: 'I was created to be the informer. A source of information and logical assistance to my master. I was not created to have emotions, and therefore, I didn't have any.' Fi oneshot.


**Hey guys, and welcome to my second oneshot. There's not really much to say about this one, except for the fact that it's about one of my absolute favorite Zelda characters ever: Fi! Now, I'm just going to put it out there and say that I'm not going to be responding to the reviews that my regulars left on Sewing Time: Spirits of the Past, right here. I'm saving that for when I actually start posting the sequel to that. I really do hope that you understand, and thank you. Anyway, without delaying any longer, here's a bit of Happiness!**

* * *

I was created to be the informer. A source of information and logical assistance to my master. I was not created to have emotions, and therefore, I didn't have any. Yet, I came to see that the emotions of my master had served well as his motivation. I knew what he felt- but I didn't understand it.

What was this 'happiness'? I knew that it was feeling or showing pleasure or contentment, but what did it feel like? Upon seeing my master experience it, I estimated it being a positive, an enjoyable feeling, yet I would never experience it, myself. What was 'sadness', 'anger', 'joy', 'fear', 'confusion', and even 'awe'? I have a definition for each one of these within my files, but in seeing each one experienced, it became clear that I truly did not understand them.

Still, I avoided them. One of my files told me that emotions take up memory space that can be easily repurposed for data storage. Yet, I knew that if I were to receive better performance out of my master, then I would have to not only help him as much as possible, but I would also have to play off of his emotions. However, due to my extremely vague understanding of emotions, I was rarely ever able to succeed in much more than simply annoying him. For some reason unknown to me, he managed to pick up the ability to figure things out near my own level.

I spent many hours sifting through all of the data that I had on record, trying to understand how this was possible. At the same time, I continued to help as much as I could. After all, the only thing that I was actually capable of was providing information from the extensive amount that I had on record. Although, I was able to confirm that his annoyance was true. Thus, I ruled out that if he was being annoyed by me, then there was a 97% chance that he would deem me as useless. However, all of this changed when he laid his hands on the power of the gods.

Upon destroying the evil that existed, I could detect both traces of joy and relief in his facial expressions. By their definitions, I could understand why he was feeling those emotions. Yet, when the servant of said evil kidnapped his childhood friend, and the goddess reborn, his facial expressions instantly rapidly changed to resemble the signs of both fear and anger- the exact opposite… and, somehow, I could understand this. As the following events took place, I began to ponder where this understanding had come from. Finally, when I warned him of the danger ahead, I did something that I had thought was beyond my ability: I wished him good luck.

As he fought for not only his life, but for the lives of every other living creature, something stirred inside of me. It was a sensation that I didn't understand, threatening to consume me. Normally, I would have forced it back down before it affected me, whatever it was. However, as my master won his final battle, it washed over me en masse. I struggled to confirm what I believed had happened outside of the confines of my own mind, so it sounded as though I had simply stated the obvious again.

Whatever it was that had washed over me lingered as my master returned to find that his love had recovered from the whole ordeal. Once again, he felt happiness- I could tell, once again, from the clues that his facial expressions gave off- but this time, there was something else. I lacked the sufficient data to confirm this, but perhaps I was feeling it as well? It was illogical, but this feeling was so strange and unfamiliar, that I couldn't find any data among my files that supported anything else. Then, it hit me.

Both my master and I had picked up various traits of each other. He gained the ability to discern more things than the normal capacity of the average human mind, while I had potentially gained the ability to feel emotions? On one hand, it simply did not compute, but on the other, it made so much sense. It was then that I finally saw that he no longer needed me. I had a lot of inner turmoil over whether I was actually feeling emotions or not, so I knew that I could no longer serve him.

I told him that with my purpose having been fulfilled, we no longer needed to work together, which, although it wasn't a lit, was hardly the reason that I had even brought it up I the first place. I could see in the eyes of the goddess reborn that she knew what my true reason was. However, she did not say a thing, meaning that there was a 68% chance that she had planned this right from the beginning. Eventually, I managed to convince him to dissolve our relationship as master and servant by leaving me behind. After all, he didn't even need me anymore.

Yet… I still felt this sensation. As my consciousness was slipping away because of my job having been completed, I couldn't help telling my master one last thing. I told him what I was feeling and that I lacked the sufficient data to be sure of my conclusion. As always, he said nothing, but he made a face that I was able to detect both sadness and happiness on. Then, my consciousness was consumed and, although I could see what was happening outside, I could never interact with it again. This was advantageous to me because it allowed me to ponder whether I had or not legitimately felt happiness.

Many thousands of years passed, while I still could not figure it out. The humans enshrined me, treating me almost as though I was some form of a deity. This only granted me a 96% less chance of distractions from trying to figure out what the surge was. Finally, the door that lead from the outside world to me had opened, and through it, flew a small, blue fairy. It began to speak, but I lost all recognition of its existence when I saw who was following: a small boy dressed in the same green as my master, with both the same hair and eye colors as my master.

Upon further inspection, I saw that, although he was very young (too young, in fact, to be able to wield me), he even possessed the same soul as my master. My master had returned, and as he placed his hands on my hilt, the same surge flowed through me and threatened to consume me once again. Finally, I was able to confirm that this surge truly was… happiness...

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you all on March 29th, 2014 for the first three chapters of Sewing Time: Embodiments of Evil! ;)**


End file.
